Sensors are commonly used to sense various parameters in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, as well as many other applications. In some applications, it may be desirable to adjust the scale of a sensor in order to match the sensor output to an expected range in a sensed parameter.